Lie to Me
by Erika Extasy
Summary: Yoh is fed up with Anna and mouths off, just making things worse. His day is bad, then Manta shows up to save it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any characters herein.

Note: I'm not sure how accurate this is, or if they seem in character. I have never even seen the show. This was a request fic.

"I swear, you are the laziest person I've ever known!" Anna yelled, seeing Yoh laying in the grass, watching the clouds pass by.

'Shut up, just shut up, SHUT UP!' Yoh thought to himself, not daring to say anything, of course.

"You act like you want the entire human race to die, is that really what you want?"

Yoh was starting to get annoyed, he's taken a five minute break from training, but the way Anna was talking, he'd just committed a cardinal sin.

"Well, is that really what you want, Yoh?"

'Apparently there's no such thing as a rhetorical question anymore.' Yoh though, jumping to his feet, angry that his one moment of peace had been interrupted.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what I want! I want all of my friends and myself to die, that's my deepest desire!" He yelled back at his "fiancé"

"Well, you sure as hell are acting like it, laying around all day instead of training."

"Well, at least if the human race died out, you'd go with them." Yoh mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, I heard you."

"Then why'd you ask what I said?"

"You're a jerk, did you know that, Yoh?"

"Anna, I've been called a lot worse by a lot better people than you."

A loud crack rang out as Anna's hand connected with Yoh's face. Yoh touched his cheek, and Anna turned to walk off. Yoh thought about calling after her, he had been a little harsh, but thought it best just to let it blow over.

Instead, Yoh turned the other way and started walking back towards his home. He was about to open the door to his house when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, Yoh, hold on a sec."

It was Manta. He ran up and put his hand on Yoh's shoulder.

"Not now, Manta."

"What's wrong, Yoh?"

"I was taking a break from training and Anna started yelling at me, and I just got fed up and yelled back, and I'm just really not in a good mood right now."

"Well, I'm sure I could take your mind off of Anna."

Yoh wasn't sure the context that Manta had used that in, but he was sure it wasn't _that_ one.

"Sure, come on in." Yoh opened the door and let himself and Manta in. Yoh sat down on the sofa and sighed heavily, resting his head in his hands. Manta sat next to him and put his arm around Yoh.

"Come on, Man, don't let her get you down, she's just mean, you should be use to it by now, you are engaged to her."

"Don't remind me." Yoh groaned.

"Isn't there anything that could get her off your mind, you can show me the rewards of all that pressured training."

"Nah, I'm sure that she'll see and tell me that I need to do better or something like that."

"I guess you're right. Well, I don't know, I wish I could do something to get her off your mind."

It might have been all of his pent up frustration, but Yoh could've sworn he heard a strange tone in Manta's voice. Yoh decided that it wasn't just him, and, even if it was, this would still brighten him up a bit.

"Well there is something you could do."

"What?" Manta asked, anxious to help his friend.

Yoh stood up from the couch and walked over to the door, locking it before turning back around. He walked back over to where Manta sat, and straddled Manta's lap. He leaned in and kissed Manta deeply, shoving his tongue into his friend's mouth. Manta's eyes widened and he pushed Yoh back so he could speak.

"Yoh! What are you doing?"

"Getting my mind off of the fight."

"But you're engaged!"

"Not by choice." Yoh said, pushing himself back onto Manta. Manta raised his hands to push Yoh back again, but Yoh grabbed his hands and pushed them back down to his sides. He pulled his face back, saliva stringing between the two boy's faces.

"You said you wished you could help."

"Yea, but I didn't think this would help."

"You didn't specify, now do you want to "help" or not?"

Manta's body was screaming yes, and most of his mind was as well, but somewhere in his thoughts, he knew Anna would kill both of them if she found out. But that knowledge was too far in the back of his thoughts to register, so Manta replied by pushing his lips to Yoh's once more.

Yoh smiled into the kiss, knowing that was going to happen all along. Manta shifted, and Yoh felt that he was hard, under him. He pulled back once again and stood up, pulling Manta with him. When they were both on their feet, Yoh didn't waste any time in reaching forward and pulling Manta's shirt over his head. He looked over Manta's small frame, causing him to shift, slightly uncomfortable at being looked at in such a way. He started to reach to unbutton Manta's pants, but Manta opened his mouth to object. Yoh placed his finger on Manta's lips in a shushing motion, effectively stifling any complaints.

On his second attempt, he unbuttoned Manta's trousers and slid them down, leaving him standing in only boxers, boxers containing a noticeable bulge. He reached down and cupped the bulge in his hand, causing Manta to gasp slightly. Yoh pulled his hand back, and slid his own shirt off and pants down, standing, himself, in only boxers. He grinned cheekily when Manta looked down, mouth agape, at his sizable tent.

"Have you ever been with anyone, Manta?"

"No…" Manta looked away, embarrassed. "Have you?"

"Me and Anna have fooled around a few times, being engaged and all. But you haven't? This should be a pretty fun experience for both of us, then."

Yoh reached down to the bottom of Manta's underwear and yanked them down to his ankles. Manta blushed as his erection sprang up to attention.

"Wow, Manta, I'm impressed." Yoh said; Manta only blushed deeper. "Close your eyes, Manta."

Manta did as Yoh said, and squeezed his eyes shut. Yoh dropped down to his knees in front of his friend and licked the head of Manta's erection. Manta's eyes shot open and he moaned out.

"Like that, huh?"

Manta could only nod. Yoh smiled and opened his mouth; he took the head of Manta's dick into his mouth and suckled gently. Manta threw his head back and cried out. Yoh slid his mouth slowly down Manta's shaft, waving his tongue ever so slightly. Manta involuntarily thrusted into Yoh's mouth. Yoh reached up and pushed Manta down onto the couch. He put his hand on Manta's hips to keep him from thrusting , and stared sucking roughly on Manta.

"Oh, Yoh, I'm about to, I'm about to, I'm…I….Yoh!" Manta thrusted up against Yoh's hands, still on his hips, and, with a moan, filled Yoh's mouth with his semen. Yoh crawled up Manta's body and kissed him once again, letting Manta taste himself.

Yoh pulled his face back and looked down at is own erection, still contained uncomfortably in his boxers.

"Stand up." He told Manta, getting on his feet himself.

Manta stood and Yoh took his hand, leading him around behind the sofa. He dropped his boxers to his feet and stepped out of them. Yoh leaned Manta across the back of the couch, and kneeled down on his knees again.

"Yoh, what are you-" He was cut off when he felt Yoh's tongue press up against his pucker. He moaned loudly as Yoh pressed his tongue into him. He felt the warm, wet organ leave him, and it was replace with two of Yoh's fingers.

"Manta, I won't lie, this will hurt a little."

"O…okay."

Yoh separated his fingers, stretching Manta's tight hole. It hurt, but not that bad. The blonde cried out in pain when Yoh added a third finger.

"It hurts, Yoh!"

"Shhh," Yoh shushed, "I know, but it will get better."

Yoh removed his fingers, and stood, positioning his aching member at Manta's entrance. Manta gasped as he felt the tip of it press against him. He winced as Yoh slowly pressed into him. Yoh pressed in further, and a tear slid down Manta's face, as he felt himself stretch. He didn't scream out again, instead, he bit his lip to keep from it.

Yoh shoved himself all the way in Manta, and stifled a moan. It was so tight and hot inside of his friend, it was hard not to thrust in and out of Manta, but he didn't want to hurt him. He slowly pulled out and slid himself back in. He repeated his movement, a little faster, and suddenly Manta cried out.

"There! Do it again!"

Yoh pulled out and shoved back into Manta, striking his prostate gland again. Manta wiggled his hips, trying to get the feeling again.

"Faster, Yoh!"

Yoh wasn't one to argue with such a request; he slammed into Manta again. But now, Manta had grown hard again. Yoh reached down and wrapped his hand around Manta's cock, and stroked him in tune to his thrusts.

Manta saw white before his eyes again, and he released himself, for the second time, on the couch and in Yoh's hand. The tightening of Manta's inner walls around him sent Yoh over the edge as well. He spilled inside of Manta, filling him up with an almost primal moan.

Yoh pulled out of Manta and picked him up, dropping him onto the couch cushions. He crawled over the back of the couch and lie on top of Manta. He kissed him on the cheek.

"You know we could never be, right, Manta?"

"Yea, I know, you have Anna."

"It's not like I have much of a choice. I'd much rather be with someone sweet like you."

"If only if only." Manta mused

"The woodpecker sighed." Yoh responded.

"Yoh?"

"Yes, Manta?"

"Lie to me." Manta said.

"I love you." Yoh whispered.

NOTE: As I said, I've no idea how accurate my characterization is, but I tried. I rather like my ending.  
If you like what you read, and would like to request a fic, hit me up, and I'll see what I can do.

Reviews are appreciated. Flames are accepted as well. To leave either, you have to read my shit.

Erika XTC


End file.
